The Witch Queen
Summary The Witch Queen is Ban Midou's grandmother as well as Der Kaiser's mother. She was also the Mentor to Maria Noches (Ban's guardian) and Lucifer. Some time ago she sealed the doors to Babylon City to stop people who wanted to achieve the higher power of those residing there, at the cost of her own life. While her character still remains shrouded in mystery, her power has been despised and mentioned even by the God of infinity fortress Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least High 6-A. 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic Name: The Witch Queen Origin: GetBackers Gender: Female Age: Unknown, she is far older than Maria Noches Classification: Witch, Transcendental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9 Transcendental being are stated to exist even beyond death itself. Transcendentals are stated to exist in the Real World where their will powers would create their backup copies in the Virtual Reality of GetBackers), Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation (Her Evil Eye should be just as strong as Ban Midou's and as such she can make anyone experience a 1 minute long illusion. It could work on the likes of Ginji who was unaffected by anything The Archiver could do), Dimensional Travel (The Jagan allows the user to see through and travel in between dimensions and virtual realities), Reality Warping (Using the Jagan the can create virtual realities that were said to be on par with Makubex and Infinity Fortress' virtual reality. As a Transcendential her will is able to shape reality and her desires are forced upon it. This means that as long as someone can't imagine something it cannot happen), Perception Manipulation (The Jagan allows her to control people's perception of time, space and reality inside the illusion), Fate Manipulation (The Jagan can control fate, and Asclepius could cut fate), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Jagan allows the user to see someone's entire past), Status Effect Inducement (Can tranquilize and put people in Coma using his Jagan), Willpower Manipulation (The Witch Queen can change the will of the people who are under the effects of the Jagan), Non-Physical Interaction (Could physically grab energy, fight ghosts, and could even kill the Immortal Soulless Beltline Monsters with one of being completely Non-Existent), Extrasensory Perception (Scaling from Ban Midou who was able to sense people's presence who were outside of the reality he was in, furthermore Asclepius removes the need to rely on natural senses), Fear Manipulation (She is able to induce fear on someone through her Jagan), Paralysis, Petrification (Could petrify an old man because he believed the fact that he was petrified), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with the Asclepius (Can draw upon more Power and Speed from the constellation of Asclepius to an unknown degree), Death Manipulation (Could kill beings by turning their deaths in the Illusion into Reality), Spatial Manipulation (Asclepius can cut through Space), Summoning (Can Summon Asclepius to attack the enemy), Existence Erasure, Deconstruction and BFR (Verschwinde Geist allows one to Erase something from Existence. Disintegrated Help, an Immortal Soulless Beltline Monster who Transcended Life and Death and houses a Powerful Logic as a Soul, and sent it to The Archiver. She can also erase beings on a metaphysical level using her Divine Providence), Magic (She is the most powerful magic user in the entire series as such her magical capabilities are far superior to Ban and Maria. She knows every single possible magic spell as she is the one responsable for the existance and creation of "Magic" and she is also the inventor of all of the magical spells), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Forcefield Creation using Magic (Can attack using fire or light balls that cause explosions, can create force fields or even pull out someone's heart), Soul Manipulation (Capable of Erasing souls), Attack Reflection (Using Turning Spell), Information Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation and Power Nullification (The low cannot stand against the high. A powerful logic user like Ban can create Logic to overpower the Logic of Reality, this applies to magic as well as not even it can escape Logic. Ban is capable of Nullifying Powers, Immortality and even unique traits. His Jagan is also capable of using such effects), Creation (Using Hojutsu one can create Soulless or even Non-Existent beings which use a powerful Logic as a Soul), Law Manipulation (Reality responds to The Witch Queen's wishes and beliefs, as such anything she imagines is doomed to happen and anything she doesn't imagine cannot happen), Sealing (The Witch Queen is incredibly skilled at sealing, so much so that she effortlessly sealed The Voodoo King's soul and body into another being when he tried to interfere with her plan, but most importantly The Witch Queen was capable of sealing the entire Virtual World which has a universe for every choice from The Real World, something that neither The God of Infinity Fortress nor the scientists on the real world can undo. As a result she also sealed the rest of the Transcendential beings leaving them to be swallowed by the virtual world, negating their blessing, powers and reliance on the real world as well as their Transcendential traits), Acausality (Type 4, Due to being a Transcendental, The Witch Queen exists in a different plane of Existence working under a completely different flow of Time and Reality unaffected), all Divine Design card effects (She is the creator of the Divine Design cards and created all of the Divine Design decks, her proficiency on them should be far superior to both Maria, Ban and Lucifer), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Magic, Physics and Metaphysics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Teleportation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absorption and many others (Being a special type of Transcendental whose willpower and true self exists in the Real World like Professor Makube and Akabane, she is Immune to anything The Archiver can do while existing in the GetBackers Universe even though The Archiver could affect Transcendentals like Kagami and Masaki in the GetBackers world), Statistics Reduction (Could engage in battles inside the Beltline, which drains someone of their stamina), all the Divine Design resistances. Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Multi-Continent level (She is one of the strongest characters in the series, though her capabilities are only left as a legend. She was able to effortlessly stomp The Voodoo King, Kagami and even Masaki who can draw upon power from The God of Infinity Fortress and who could to some extent compete against Raitei. Furthermore even God himself curses her and her powers for sealing the 2 worlds appart). Unknown with Asclepius (Her version of Asclepius should be just as strong, if not stronger than both Ban Midou and Der Kaiser as she is the one who tought them it's power, and she is likely the original holder of Asclepius). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic (Can manipulate the code of The Archiver) Speed: Likely FTL, Unknown with Asclepius (Can draw upon more speed from Asclepius) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (No one could stop her from sealing the 2 worlds apart, rendering the combined efforts of The Voodoo King, Kagami, Masaki and even The Archiver essentially futile.) Stamina: Very High (Scaling from Ban Midou who when using the power of Asclepius is not bothered by the stamina drain from the Beltline and lacks any signs of tiredness even after fighting Akabane this due to the fact that he can just drain more stamina from Asclepius) Range: Unknown (She sealed the entire virtual world, is responsabile for the existence of magic throughout all of the Virtual World and is also the creator of Divine Design cards). The Jagan has no range limitations and only requires the user to make eye contact. Standard Equipment: Divine Design cards Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, likely Supergenius (She is the creator of Magic and the inventor of all magical arts which are stated too complicated for even an adult to understand. She has also created the Divine Design cards which are capable of changing all of history. She is also one of the Brain Trust members and as such is at least partially responsible for the creator of the sentient computer system which governs the world.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Evil Eye: Firstly, The Witch Queen can utilize the Evil Eye (邪眼, Jagan), a power which allows her to make anyone watch a one-minute long illusion, however, it should only be used three times per day. The Evil Eye cannot be used on the same person again for the next 24 hours. Furthermore, while the illusion only lasts for one minute, should The Witch Queen will it, the one affected by the Jagan can be placed inside a time-warp zone via the illusion created by the technique. Ban has also shown the ability to use the Jagan through a TV screen. Verschwinde Geist (Begone Spirit): It's a spell that allows the user to erase something from existence or choose to send it back to its point of origin (The Archiver). Power Nullification: The Witch Queen is capable of nullifying powers by creating logic which can be used to negate immortalities, non-corporeality, magic and more. Since everything is bound by logic, manipulating this allows her to nullify any effect desirable. Her Jagan was also capable of such effects and was able to use the Jagan on Sariel, whose guardian card was immune to its effects Turning Circle: The Witch Queen is able to use Turning Circle which is a circle capable of equalizing every stat to that of an opponent (speed, power, and natural talent), moreover any damage inflicted upon the user will be reflected back to the attacker leaving the user completely unscathed. Asclepius: The Witch Queen possesses tremendous speed and strength, moreover, she can always rely on the power of Asclepius and increase his speed and strength multiple folds. When using this to a great extent the outline of a snake can be seen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:GetBackers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fate Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Logic Users Category:Witches Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Studio Deen